Summertrain
by deathpandicorns
Summary: Whenever Juvia Lockser has to spend the entire summer with her cousin, Jellal, she doesn't know what's coming. She meets a huge groups of friends, and may or may not fall in love him. Although she becomes best friends with Cana Alberona. Some Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, and Cake.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia's POV

My face laid down on the glass window of the train I was currently on. I was forced to spend the summer with my 25 year-old cousin, Jellal, or Mystogen. He was already married to a red-head named Erza Scarlet. She was then also my cousin.

The train slowly went to a halt. "Magnolia Station," the conductor said in a rough voice. I quickly grab my things and get off of the awful train. I scope out the crowd, hoping to see Jellal or his wife. Instead, I have to haul my things down my street before getting to their house. It was awfully hot, and I decided to wear a heavy sweatshirt.

Then halfway down the street, Jellal comes driving down the street. "So sorry Juvia, I was late!" he shouted.

"Don't worry about it. It's just one mistake out of billions soon to come," I say to reassure him. I climb into the car, panting. "I wish it was raining." I huff as I wipe sweat off of my forehead.

"You did always love the rain." Jellal sighed and gave me a bottle of water. I drank it quickly.

"Thanks, Jellal," I say re-energized.

We pull up in his driveway with a red-head on the patio. She was sipping a glass of pink lemonade. "You guys are back!" she exclaims. "I'm Erza."

Erza helps me haul my things to my room, which was upstairs. "This is your room," Erza says as she places down my things. It was huge, with steps to a platform where a bed was and mirrors on every wall.

"It's huge!" I say.

"It used to be my dance room whenever I danced. Now it's yours for the summer!" she exclaims. "Get comfortable and you can come with me to pick up Candaze from daycare."

"Who's Candaze?" I ask.

"Our daughter, your cousin."

"Oh. I never knew you guys had children," I say confused. Erza gives a concerned look.

"Jellal didn't tell you?" she asks. I shake my head.

"He was supposed to..." she sighed. Erza walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I took a shower to feel refreshed and get the sweat out of my hair. The shower felt so warm on my naked body. I didn't want to get out.

After my shower, I put on a dark blue tank top with a lighter blue see-through sweater and cut-off jean shorts. "Juvia, there are some people at the door!" Jellal yells throughout the house. How could there be someone at the door for me? I don't know anyone in this town. I put my hair in a bun and run downstairs.

Two teenagers stand at the doorway, one with pink hair, and one with blackish-purplish hair. "Juvia-chan is here," I say, touching my cousin's shoulder.

"This is Natsu." He motioned to the pink one. "This is Gray." He motioned to the dark-haired boy.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out around the neighborhood," Natsu said with confidence.

"Uh...sure. Let me get my flip-flops and phone," I say as I run upstairs. 'OMG GRAY IS HOT' I think to myself. I slide my flip-flops on and grab my phone.

"That was quick," Gray exclaims with a chuckle. We start to head to the door.

"Be back no later than seven!" Jellal yells as he shuts the door.

The three of us start walking on a pathway to a groups of friends.

The group consists of two boys and three girls. "So you must be Juvia," a boy says as he kneels on one knee and holds my right hand with both of his.

"Cut it out, Loke!" the other boy yells. Loke had spiky orange hair that reminded me of a lion's mane and wired black glasses. The other boy had a bunch of piercings all over his face and long black hair.

"Let me introduce us," a short girl with shoulder-length blue hair (like me :3) with a bandanna tied through it says. "I'm Levy Mcgarden." She wore a yellow sundress and sandals. "Piercing boy over there is Gajeel Redfox. Lover boy is Loke. The blonde is Lucy Heartfillia." There was a blonde standing close to Natsu wearing a blue and white tank top with a skirt. "And last but not least, the brunette is Cana Alberona."

"Wassup," she said. Cana was the only one who responded after her name. She wore a bikini with an unbuttoned Hawaiian luau skirt and jean shorts. I liked her style. "There's a park on the way to my house. You guys want to play humans vs. zombies there?" she asked as we all agreed.

"What's humans vs. zombies?" I ask confused.

"You'll see," she says as we head to her house.

Ok. This is going to be a crazy summer.

* * *

It took me a week to write this, so please treasure it. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but it will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

We reach Cana's house. "Everybody wait outside while I get the bandannas and socks. Juvia, come with me," Cana states as I follow her inside.

Her house was beautiful, full of flowers and paintings. "Cana? You're home so soon?" a deep voice came from the kitchen.

"Yea dad, just not for long. Getting ready to play humans vs. zombies. My friend Juvia is going to help me!" she shouted to the other room.

"Ok!"

"Your dad seems nice," I say without thinking.

"He is nice. I'm glad he's my dad." Cana sighed as she opened one of her drawers. It was full of bandannas and socks full of flour. "What color do you want?" she asks me.

"Baby blue please," I answer. She gave me two baby blue flour socks and a bandanna. Cana put the rest in a shoe box. We started to leave when Cana suddenly stopped.

"I'm leaving without a hug." She sighed and ran to the kitchen. When I walked in, she was hugging her father compassionately. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, dad I'm going to the park for humans vs. zombies."

"Okay sweetheart." He smiled.

Then we left. Everyone was sitting on the hot concrete outside waiting. Cana started passing out the colors. Gajeel got black, Loke got orange, Levy got purple, Lucy got pink, Natsu got red, and Gray got dark blue. Cana saved the yellow for herself.

"Cana, can you explain the game once we get there? It's been so long since I've played." Lucy shrugged.

"I was going to anyway. Remember, we have a newbie," Cana says, taking the lead.

The park was huge, including three playgrounds, a parking lot, a tree house, and a tennis court. We stand in the middle of the field.

"Everyone tie your bandanna on your wrist. It indicates you're human. If you die, tie it around your head. I gave Levy a different color than the one she is wearing on purpose. The object of the game is to not get tagged. Spawn is in the bathrooms. If you die, go to the spawn for two minutes, then you can attack. Zombies don't get socks, and you kill a zombie with a sock. Now who wants to be zombie first?" Cana explains and asks. Gajeel raises his hand. "Okay. Gajeel will have to wait at the bathrooms for four minutes. GO!" Cana blows her whistle, and we bolt.

I subconsciously follow Levy, as she seems she would have more strategy. Levy climbed up a ladder of a fort and I followed. "Juvia! I didn't even notice you were behind me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm quiet, like water."

"Looks like Gajeel's on the move." Levy sighs. I could see her blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask. She starts to look embarrassed.

"No reason. Looks like Gajeel has set his sights on our fort. Be prepared." Levy commands as I take guard of the ladder. Levy took guard behind me.

"Ksk, ksk, ksk."

"Uh...Levy what's that noise?" I ask as I turn around. He lightly touches Levy's back. She turns around, surprised.

"Out," he says.

"Juvia, run." I jump to the ground and take for the field. Gajeel's running after me. I'm terrified for my life, but don't know why. It's just a game. Then, I trip onto the playground, left to lay there like bait.

"Out," another voice says as Gajeel unfortunately walks to the spawn. An orange wrist helps me up.

"Thanks Loke," I say, brushing off the wood chips.

"I'm going to guess Levy is dead." He sighs as we get on top of the monkey bars.

"What happens of we fall?" I ask dangling my legs in the air.

"We fall," he mumbles. Loke starts to climb down. "Levy is near. We have to move." He grabs my hand as I jump down.

"Where to?" I ask.

"We find Gray or Cana," he answers. Loke's fluffy hair sways in the wind. After walking for a few minutes, we found neither, but did find a very pissed off Natsu.

"Lisanna what are you even doing here! You didn't want to be our friend anymore and left. You went to boarding school and became a total bitch!" Natsu yelled.

"You think I left because of everyone else? I left because of you! You ugly-ass-piece-of-shit!" she yelled back.

"Lisanna. Just leave." Loke stepped in.

"Um, this is an A-B convo, so why don't you C your way out of it," she sassed back.

"Don't talk to my friends like that!" I step in. Her mischievous smile faded away.

"Is this my replacement? You've replaced me that fast?!" she shouted, obviously offended.

"Juvia moved in today actually. And no one could replace a two-timing bitch like you. That spot has been burned for good," Natsu fought back.

"Lisanna, leave," Loke commands.

"Psh. Whatever. Burn in hell," she says and walks away. Everyone has surrounded us. All with their bandannas on their heads.

"I can't believe you dated her." Gray sighs. I was surprised. I could never see Natsu dating a girl like her.

"Um...Loke..." I start to stammer.

"What god dammit!" he yells.

"They're all infected!" I shout as I start to run. I hold my socks tight, ready to fire. Gray started to catch up to me. I throw one and hit him square in the face. "Sorry!" I shout. He throws the sock back. Then he unwillingly walks back to the spawn. Gray was currently shirtless. He also wore black jeans.

Someone slams their hand on my back. I turn around. It was Lucy.

"Out!" she yells, thust the game was over. Cana pats me on the back.

"You were pretty good for a newbie," she says. I chuckle at my accomplishment. The sun starts to set, and Gray started to walk me home.

"Hey, why are you walking me home?" I ask.

"I live on your street." He shrugs. Omg, the hottest boy ever lives on my street! Eeek!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, what happened with Lisanna and Natsu?" I ask Gray.

"Last summer, Lisanna moved in. She started hanging out with us, and eventually her and Natsu had started dating. Then it was time for school, and she went to the prestigious boarding school in the country. Natsu didn't want a long-distance relationship, and called it off. She left the group, and was told to never talk to any of us again," he explained.

"Oh." I shrugged. "Here's my house. Cya later." I run to the door. Erza opened it as she was about to pick up Candaze.

"Right on time. Let's go," she commands as I follow. To be honest, Erza was a bit scary. She had a very deep voice. She sounded like she was ready to fight any day.

The drive was long and quiet. I had my headphones on, listening to alternative music. Then Erza spoke up.

"So, have you liked it here?" she asked.

"Yeah, the people here are nice," I answer.

"Like who?" she asks curiously. I give her a "WTF" look.

"Loke seems nice. So does Cana, and Gray," I respond, accidentally putting an emphasis on "Gray."

"Why did you say Gray like that? Do you have a crush?" Erza asks raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe a little," I say shyly, putting my headphones back on. Ahh...Imagine Dragons is in my head now. Next thing I know, we park into a daycare parking lot.

"Okay, you wait in the car while I get Candaze," Erza states as she gets out of the car. Finally, I was alone. Then an unknown number texts me.

"Hey," it sent.

"Who are you? How did you get my number?" I send back.

"It's Gray," it answers. How did he get my number? Like I don't mind having him having it, but how?

"Prove it," I spit back. He sends a picture of him and a boy with white hair that looks a few years older than us.

"That's my older brother, Lyon." Oh. It really was him.

"LOL. Sorry, just taking precautions. Wrud?" I send him back.

"Watching Dora with my sister, Ultear. She's four."

"Cool. I'm waiting in the car for my cousin to come back with my younger cousin," I message.

"Who's your cousin?" he asks.

"Erza. Why?" I send back. "Erza? Are you not afraid?!" he exclaims. I couldn't help but giggle. Was he really scared of my cousin?

"No, why?" I ask.

"No reason. I gtg. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" he sent before ending the conversation. I grinned and slid in my chair. Erza came walking out of the daycare holding a red-head three-year-old. The three-year-old was fast asleep. Erza fastened her in the backseat, which had a booster seat. Then she slid into her chair and turned on the car.

"So that's Candaze? She's adorable!" I whisper, trying not to be loud.

"Yeah, she's a keeper." Erza smiled.

The drive home was quiet. And to be honest, I fell asleep in the car. Also, I had the craziest dream. More like nightmare.

_Dream _

It was a party after graduation. Levy, Loke, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were there. Gray raised up his glass.

"To graduation," he shouts, his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "And to our relationship!" Lucy screams, her and Gray leaning into a kiss.

Then the worst was that we were all high, passing the Bud around, laughing our heads off.

"To graduation," Natsu said drunkenly, as if he drank drank too much champagne and smoked too much pot. He stumbled to the floor. Everyone started laughing, and Natsu joined in too. Cana started drinking straight from the bottle, not even taking a breath. Levy and Gajeel were putting smoke in each other's mouth. And Loke was lighting a cigarette. Gray and Lucy were still kissing up a storm.

_End of dream _

I wake up panting. Erza must have moved me to my bed, because that's where I was. I take a glance at my phone. It's 3:44 A.M. There are many texts from different numbers. I didn't care, because that dream kept lingering in my mind. Lucy's my love rival. I grabbed my phone, only to see a conversation was continuing to happen.

"Who's this?" I send.

"It's Cana and Loke, Juvia," one of the numbers sends back. Oh. It was my friends. Ok then. I quickly add them as contacts.

"Okay...What are you all doing up this early?" I ask.

"We never sleep," Loke replied.

"Well we do sleep, but not that much," Cana added to Loke's response.

"That's cool," I send.

"Yeah it is," Cana sends.

* * *

Eleven o'clock finally rolled in and I went to meet Cana and Natsu under the big tree we were at yesterday. "So what do you want to do today?" I ask. Natsu gives me a small smirk.

**Sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I've been really busy. The next chapter is going to include a ship, not going to tell which one. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you smiling, Natsu?" Cana asked, laughing at his sudden look. He raised up his red sunglasses.

"The bitch is walking her yorkie," he said, pointing across the courtyard to a sidewalk. Yep, Lisanna was walking her yorkie like a prep. She was even dressed like a slut; only wearing a bikini top that her boobs were about to fall out of and shorts her "ass" was about to break. I started laughing hysterically.

"We should yell something," Cana suggested. Natsu immediately put his glasses back over his eyes and put his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Lisanna!" he shouted extremely loud. She turned around and raised her Raybands, revealing her icy blue eyes.

"What?" she yelled back.

Natsu looked at us and whispered,"Get ready for this," before shouting his remark. "Did you raid the children's clothes at Walmart or is it all you can wear with your flat ass?!" he yelled and we all started leaning down laughing.

"Shut up, Natsu!" she practically squealed back with her high pitched voice.

"You need cream for those mosquito bites on your back or are those your natural A-cup?" Cana shouted, making Lisanna blow steam from her ears.

"Hey Lisanna, need some aloevera for that burn?" I also shouted, high-fiving Cana. My remark made Lisanna drop her leash, letting her yorkie run wild. She stormed over to us and slapped me in the face. It hurt like hell and stung like a bee sting.

I immediately stood up. "Do you want to fucking fight? Probably not, since you don't want to break a nail," I said sarcastically and took a step backwards. It was my second day and in Magnolia and I've already made an enemy. Yay...

"Well it looks like it's what you want you blue-haired freak. You fucking replaced me and I'm taking my spot back one step at a time." Lisanna took a few steps forward and got up in my face. I was a few inches taller than her, so she appeared to be struggling. Natsu stuck his hand between us and pushed her backwards.

"Lisanna, shut up. How the hell would you ever be able to become our friend again? You slapped one of out new friends in the fucking face. You were only our friend because you wanted to fuck one of us. You only managed to get a fucking hug out of me because I realized you were a whore! And a bird told me that you didn't even get through a month of that boarding school without having sex. You sent one of your teachers to jail! So don't ever think about coming back, because we would never accept you. So go find your yorkie and go the fuck home," Natsu exclaimed. She got one of her teachers arrested? So she really is a whore. Natsu was breathing heavily and Cana was sending Lisanna the middle finger.

It became so tense. Natsu appeared to have fire in his eyes. "Who told you about her teacher?" Cana asked, wanting to know some juicy gossip.

"Her older brother," Natsu answered and unclenched his fist.

"Elfman?" Cana gasped.

Natsu nodded. "He told me on the last day of school. He also told me that she had 3 abortions in the last 7-8 months. She could be pregnant now for all I care," Natsu exclaimed. We all gasped.

"She is a bitch. A big fucking whore ass bitch," I let out, thinking out loud. Cana started laughing.

"Look, the newbie hasn't even been around us for two full days and she's starting to act like us.." Natsu started laughing, too, and we all sat on the bench below the tree clenching our stomachs and crying from laughter.

Once we all settled down, I asked,"Are the others coming?" Natsu shook his head.

"They all have jobs. Levy and Lucy work at the bookstore. Gajeel is a shoeshiner at a barbershop, and Loke and Gray serve at McDonalds. It's the only day of the week they work," Natsu explained.

"We call Wednesdays "Deathdays" because it's the one day the pool is closed and the one day our friends work. It's a bummer but a smart day to work," Cana added. That explains things. "You guys want to spend the night at my house tonight? We could play cards against humanity with my dad..." Cana offered.

"I'll ask," I answered. Natsu said the same thing. "I left my phone at the house, You think we could get it and ask Jellal and Erza?" I ask. Cana nods and we head towards my house.

* * *

We get there and I open the door and enter. Cana and Natsu decide to hang outside in the front yard. "Hey Jellal, I have a question," I shout/whisper, because I don't know if Candaze is asleep or not. Then I hear giggling, so I know she's awake.

"Yeah Juvia?" Jellal shouted from the living room. He was sitting on the carpet, teaching Candaze to walk. Then he looked up. "Oh my god what happened to your face?" He gave concern. I had completely forgotten about my face and didn't realize it might be bruising.

"Lisanna slapped me. Hard. Anyway, I was going to ask if I could spend the night with Cana and Natsu," I explain.

"Uh, no. You're not spending the night with a boy," Jellal exclaimed. Erza walked in with a dishrag and a dirty plate. She was washing dishes in the kitchen.

"I say we let her. Natsu wouldn't do anything weird with Juvia. He barely hugged Lisanna last year so what makes you think he gets any?" Erza added.

"Not in front of Little C," Jellal exclaimed and covered Candaze's ears.

"Sorry honey but it's true. Besides, Juvia likes Gray." Erza spilled my beans!

"And where is he?" Jellal gave me the stink eye.

"Work until 9:00 pm..." I sigh and give Erza the why-you-do-dis look. She shrugs and goes back to the kitchen.

"Okay, fine, you can go. Need any money for lunch?" Jellal asked and gave me five bucks. I run upstairs and gather a pair of clothes, cell phone, charger, and bathing suit and fit it into a draw-string backpack.

"Bye guys!" I exclaimed and walked outside to my friends. "I can spend the night."

"I can, too. Guys, I'm hungry. It's 1:00 pm. You guys want McDonalds?" Natsu asked. We all nod. "I can drive us there. We just have to walk to my house."

* * *

We walk to Natsu's house and drive to McDonalds. Loke's behind the register, looking bored as ever. "Oh hey guys. Gray's stuck with toilet duty. So what would you like to order?"

"I'll take the big mac," I say, and Loke gives me the large soda cup. I pay and fill up my cup with Dr. Pepper. Cana and Natsu ordered the same, and filled their cups. Gray walks out of the bathroom with a disgusted face and a janitor's mop.

"Someone managed to clog a urninal." Gray sighed and walked into the "Employees Only" door. He came out with his phone. "Loke it's almost our break time."

"We have customers to serve first." Loke gestured towards us three. Gray didn't notice us standing there. He must've been thinking about those urinals.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" Gray sat beside me in the booth we were sitting at.

"Them two," Cana pointed at Natsu and I,"are spending the night at my house tonight," Cana explained and took a spout of her drink.

"Aw man, I wish I could go...But I have work until 9:00 pm." Gray sighed. Loke served us our meals and sat down beside Cana. I took a bite of my big burger, and gave my fries to Gray, who was looking at them but didn't want to ask.

"What time does your break end?" I asked the two workers.

"Two-thirty," Loke answered. An hour before they have to go back...At least we have tomorrow and the pool will be open. There's a swimming pool walking distance from our houses, and over the phone Jellal mentioned having a membership. He said he got it just for this summer, because he knew I love swimming.

"Lisanna won't be messing with us anymore," Natsu spoke up, Loke and Gray leaning in for more.

"What makes you say that?" Loke asked, not believing his statement.

"Elfman told me some secrets a few days ago on the last day of school. Today she slapped Juvia and I used the gross secrets against her. She pretty much ran away crying and looking for her yorkie," Natsu explained. "Cana, text Loke and Gray the stuff I told you and Juvia. Also text Levy, Gajeel, and Lucy. They'd want to know, too," he commanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I was in the middle of doing it anyway," Cana said, her thumbs moving record speed. Gray and Loke's phones vibrate and they pick them up.

"Three?" Loke gasped.

"I knew she only wanted to fuck one of us," Gray exclaimed.

"Fullbuster, language!" an adult worker shouted from behind the counter.

"Sorry, sir!" Gray shouted back and popped a fry in his mouth. God, why was he so fucking perfect? His hair stuck in many places with the McDonald's visor, and his cheeks become rosy every time he smiles or laughs. He could rob a store and the cops wouldn't care. They wouldn't be able to move with his perfect body holding cash. They'd let him go.

I took a bite of my burger and realized everyone was already done. We had just sat down and talked about the stupidest things for an hour. Gray and Loke had to go back to work. It was a bummer, watching him go behind the counter and wait. He wasn't allowed to communicate with us unless we were buying something. Loke had gone into the kitchen to get a customer's order. Cana, Natsu, and I waved goodbye and drove to Natsu's house.

We gathered his things and walked to Cana's house. She had a pretty house, since it's just her and her dad only living there. There were tons of bouquets of flowers on each table. Her dad wasn't home, so we just hung out in her room. Cana had the highest room in the house, with an angled ceiling and a bathroom. Her room was the only one upstairs, other than a gameroom and her bathroom. We started playing truth or dare, but with a twist. Each truth must be answered by all; no excuse.

"Cana, truth or dare?" I asked her. She gave Natsu the evil eye and looked back at me.

"Truth," she said mischievously.

"Who do you like in the group?" She looked at me embarrassed.

"Lucy." Natsu sighed, finally letting out the secret.

"Natsu, go downstairs. We need girl to girl talk. Please?" Cana begged Natsu to go downstairs, and he took is phone and left. "Promise not to tell anyone? Ugh, this is so embarrassing..."

"My lips are sealed."

She looked away. "Loke..." She lets out a breath. "He does it to every other girl when he meets her...Kisses her on the hand and bows to her like she's a queen; special. Then he does some cheesy pick-up line that makes the girl blush. Every girl but me. When he met me..." Cana started to tear me. "He treated me like one of the guys. So I started wearing make-up and acting a tad bit more girly, but not too much. He's just so fucking perfect. Like am I not good enough for his flirting with every girl he meets?" Cana was crying. I leaned her head on my shoulder and let her cry. My shoulder became wet with tears, and Natsu came back in. He sort of just stood there awkwardly like he didn't know what to do. It became extremely awkward. Cana continued to cry, sating,"It's been three years..." and "Why not me..." I felt so bad. She really did like him, and I guess she felt left out. I just want her to be happy.

"It's going to be okay..." I patted her back. She was really upset about this. Natsu snuck into her bathroom and motioned me in there. "I have to pee. Wait here. I'll get some ice cream from downstairs too, okay?" She only nodded started playing on her phone. I crept into the bathroom where Natsu was sitting in the bathtub.

"I heard everything and sort of sent it to Loke. He hasn't responded yet though..." Natsu sighed and showed me the message. "You know he likes her back, right? Everytime I go to his house she's all he ever talks about/ It's why they get three hours of sleep at night. It's why he hasn't done it to her," Natsu whispered while I sat in the other side of the bathtub.

"That's adorable. I have to actually pee now...So..." I crawled out of the bathtub and pulled the curtain. He couldn't see a thing. I flushed, left, and went downstairs for her ice cream. She ate it like a pig and started laughing. We ended up all sitting on her bed eating ice cream with our hands. Now I have best friends.


End file.
